


Unexpected Feeling

by dollfacemia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfacemia/pseuds/dollfacemia
Summary: A feeling that is so unexpected for them to feel for each other. They could deal with maybe love, but this was overwhelming.





	Unexpected Feeling

She clenched her fists together as she watched the village girls all but throw themselves at him.  Couldn’t they see he wasn’t interested? Of course not; he always acted so stoic, distant. Her hidden scowl slowly started to turn to a frown. She turned around, going back to collecting herbs. Still, she couldn’t get him off her mind. Couldn’t get the sight of those women all but trying to jump him out of her mind. She could feel the sting of tears before she even realized how upset she had become. She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to concentrate completely on the herbs she was picking. 

‘It shouldn’t bother me this much.’ Kagome thought to herself sadly.

~~~~~~~

He watched as men from the village offered her a  _helping hand_  with distain. He still couldn’t understand how she didn’t see that they all wanted her. She was so ignorant to the fact it was painful; most of the pain being in his chest. He had to hold back multiple growls watching as they would hint at their interest for her. If he were a lesser demon he already would have been lost to his more primal needs to rip anyone who even glanced her way to shreds. He study her as she accepted help with her herbs, gratefully handing one armful over to one of the boys. He wanted to roll his eyes so badly.

‘How is it that his little human has made such emotions flare from this Sesshomaru?” He asked himself before turning his attentions to finding Rin.

~~~~~~~

She sat on the Bone Eaters well, twisting her hair like she was deep in thought. She was really just waiting for him. He would come, right? She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, listening to the creatures of the night as they made their noises. It was calming to an extent, but her muscles were wound tight in anticipation still.

She looked beautiful as she relaxed herself, the look of calmness washing over her face with the moon hitting it was perfect. He inhaled almost too harsh when he saw her gnawing at her lip. It was a dead giveaway to what she was thinking.  He smirked in the darkness, loving that he could read her so easily.

She gasped when she felt herself being pulled up and smashed into him. Her eyes snapped open to look into his red hazed eyes, feeling his growl as it vibrated through her whole being. She melted into him instantly and let her eyes fall shut once again as his lips met hers. As soon as she let her tongue graze his lips he stopped the kiss and held her at arm’s length.  Her eyes slowly lifted to see an expression upon his face one did not think they would ever see; he looked unhappy.

“Sesshomaru?” She asked softly, reaching her hand out to brush his cheek with her fingertips. She was shocked when he turned his face away quickly, as though her touch was burning him.

He frowned at her, then yanked her to his person, pulling on her hair till she was looking him in the eye. What she saw in his eyes flabbergasted her; she knew what he felt, for she felt it too. She sucked in a deep breath to prepare for what she was going to say, but he beat her to it.

“I do not enjoy watching those,” He trailed off, trying to think of an appropriate term, but decided against many of the ones that came to mind. “ _Men_  try to gain your affections.” His eye turned hard at the memory of what he had seen earlier in the day.

A small smirk tilted her lips upward for only a second, the light in her eyes was an overwhelming joy she felt. “Sesshomaru, I’m jealous too. I never want to see another woman ever try to put her hands on what is  **mine**.” She said the last part with such finality in it, her eyes showed that she meant exactly what she said. She felt she possessed him.  

His eyes started to bleed red at her revelation to him. She was the one who wanted to keep their dalliances between only them for the time being. When had their brief encounters become so meaningful for the both of them? He stared at her for what felt like forever as his mind still tried to register what she was actually saying out loud.

“Does this mean that you wish to be known as this Sesshomaru’s lover?  **Mine**.” He growled gutturally, his body raging with want, domination, completion. 

She was pulled out of her own thoughts when he started speaking. She hadn’t exactly meant to put her feelings out there like she did. She wanted him to know that she didn’t appreciate the female attention he was getting without his want of it. However, she didn’t mean for it to slip out that she wanted something tangible with him. Her heart sang that he responded so well to it. She thought he would think her an idiot for wanting a real relationship with him, which is why she didn’t want anyone to know about their private encounters. She heard him growl again, waiting for a reply still. She looked up to him coyly, almost afraid that if she voiced anymore that it would all come crumbling down like some dream, but her eyes told it all.

He smashed himself onto her; a fire burning in him to have her completely, not just meaningless ruts in the woods every time he came to see Rin. His lips met hers and their tongues danced with each others until she was panting into his mouth. When she broke away from him, gasping for air, he slashed through her clothes, need filling him like he had never felt. She gripped onto him as he fell to his knees, the perfect height for giving her full perky breasts the attention they deserved, and he so longingly wanted to give. Her hands tangled in his hair as his tongue flicked one of her sensitive buds, all the air leaving her in a large exhalation.  His name filled the air as he nipped and sucked each of her buds, his hands traveling down her sides in long, delicate strokes, his claws gentle scraping against her skin. When he looked up to her and saw her face flushed pink, her eyes heavy with desire, he quickly moved her to lay atop the well, spreading her legs wide as she laid there for him. Only him, no other male would ever see her like this.

He started with her lips, a chaste kiss, moving down her throat, with wet kisses and flicks of his tongue, down between her breasts, nipping the expanse of her body until he got to her trimmed curls. He looked up at her, one last chance for her to stop him, but still all he could see in her eyes was the great desire that matched his own. He placed her legs over his shoulders and lowered his head and took a long stroke of his tongue against her lips. Her whole body arched as she moaned his name longingly. He gripped her hips and rolled his tongue around her sensitive nub. Her gasps and pleas for more only egged him on to torture her more, to make her wait like she had made him wait for her. When he felt she had suffered enough he shoved two fingers into her passage, quickly moving them in and out, flicking them against the sensitive spots he had previously found within her. Her whole body tensed with the sudden intrusion and fell apart in an explosive orgasm she hadn’t even seen coming. He licked his fingers clean as he watched as she tried to recover from her first orgasm of the night. He chuckled lightly, knowing she would be hoarse come morning, and barely able to move. She was going to pay for making him wait, and she would never second guess that she completely and totally belonged to him.

He pulled her up with him, one hand under a leg, the other around her back, and in one quick motion he was fully inside her. Her head lolled around as a moan escaped her lips, her nails biting into his arms as she held on to him as her only support. He couldn’t hold back the growl that escaped him as she started rocking herself against him, quickly taking over and lifting her from him and slamming himself into her as he brought her down. She couldn’t even understand any of the noises coming from her mouth, all she could concentrate on was how he felt inside her. He felt her quiver around him as another climax came upon her, his name being forced from her mouth repeatedly as he wouldn’t stop his assault on her. He pinned her to the nearest tree when she lost control of her limbs, unable to keep herself attached to him. He slowed his pace as she started coming off from her high, letting her feel as he dragged himself slowly out of her, pushing himself back in hard. More moans and mewls feel from her lips as her body immediately started to take a rise again, but he wasn’t going fast enough. He chuckled when she started trying to thrust her hips to make him go deeper, faster. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he just smirked with a little glint in his eyes. Before she knew it she was spun around, her ass pulled out into the air, being forced to rest against the tree or fall to the ground.

“You do look so lovely like this.” He said darkly in her ear, ripping another moan from her as he slowly slid himself over her lips and sensitive nub. He stilled her hips when she tried to push back on him. “You must be patient,  **my**  little miko.”

All the air left her as he suddenly penetrated her, going deeper than before, filling her more completely. It felt so divine. She just needed  _more_. She tried to push back on him when he didn’t continue to move, but he just laughed and held her still again. She flexed herself around him, growling when it didn’t help at all, just making her wish he would fuck her until she collapsed.

“Sesshomaru! Fuck me! Please fuck me! I need you!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked back at him and saw that his eyes had gone completely red.

“Scream that you’re mine,  **bitch**.” He growled more than anything, the vibration reverberating throughout her.

“I’m your bitch Sesshomaru!  **I’m yours!** ” She cried out the last part as he quickly started his thrusts again, deep and hard, just as she wanted it.

He held onto her tight as he pounded mercilessly into her. She was his. She screamed it for the world. Now he would fuck her forever as his. He couldn’t hold it back any longer, not when he could feel that she was getting close again. He threw her to the ground and mounted her from behind, holding onto her to keep her up somewhat. He slammed into her until he felt her tighten around him and lost himself completely, bending down and biting the junction of her neck, making her his forever. After a few more thrusts and her climaxing again from the bite, he finally let himself go and climax as well. After he was done coating her walls with his seed he removed his fangs and appendage from her body.

She looked back at him, seeing his bloody smirk at her, that glint in his eyes, before she started to black out. The last the she could remember was him rolling her over and saying, “It’s far from over,  ** _mate_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. :) I do not own any rights to InuYasha.


End file.
